Operation P.R.O.D.I.G.Y
Prodigy for Parent Reveals Operation Dangering Innocent Good Youngsters notes Numbuh 1 episode villain debuts: Son and Father (as of season 2) ally debuts: Tie Spy and Sector V (as of season) knd technology: H.IP.P.I.E.H.OP., K.U.L.E.W.R, G.U.T.B.U.S.T, Ties, handheld weapons, rocket boots, and G.O.G.O.G.O.R.I.L.L.A, root suit (a suit of barrels and tubes that shoots root beer), Ultimate Weapon 'A Brawl Across The Hall ' The fanfic starts with Father walking down a hall in his mansion to a gold door, whistling. He tells himself that the Delightfuls have been too pathetic to count on and its time for a change. Father opens the golden door to reveal a chamber inside with a tube, glowing green. Inside is Father's new creation. Son. Father smiles at his creation who looks a lot like Numbuh 1. Actually, Son is from Numbuh 1's blood since Father stole a bit of Nigel's DNA. He combined his and Nigel's making Son. Father opens the tube revealing a nigel shaped and shadowed body. Father smiles laughing maniacly. Son isn't too keen on laughing and sends a blast of red fire at Father sending him sprawling through the golden door into the hall. Father gets angry and sends a full blast of fire at Son causing a great massacare. Son suddenly appears from the rubble and sends a blue fireball at Father knocking him into the wall. Father curses and discovers that only Grandfather could ever unleash a blue fireball. Son kicks twin fireballs at Father having him crash through the wall of the hallway. Son unleashes a giant fire bomb destroying the entire masion. Father comes out of the rubble with the Delightfuls discovering a laughing Son flying away. Sector V Attack '' We see Son land near the Sector V treehouse where he eyes the Treehouse. Toiletnator comes by a asks Son for the time. Son merely blows Toiletnator away with a fireball. He fills the entire screen with flames. He leave Son to see the Sector V operatives. Everybody is chattering while Numbuh 1 is talking about a new mission briefing. Numbuh 1 is sadly saying that he needs to take a holiday due to that KND law says that he's due for a holiday for about 17 days to 10816 days. Everybody is quite suprised except Numbuh 5 who merely does nothing. Numbuh 1 continues with saying that he'll be appointing Numbuh 5 to take over. Numbuh 5 is happy by this because that means her sector will be able to go to a party. Everybody cheers. Numbuh 1 asks Numbuh 5 if shes thinking of bringing the sector to the big party. Numbuh 5 agrees that she will and Numbuh 1 groans and is about to yell but decides not too. Numbuh 1 leaves and the entire sector cheers. Numbuh 3 says that the team might miss Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 replies that Numbuh 1 deserves a vacation. Numbuh 5 merely gives Numbuh 2 a high five. Everybody cheers once more but the cheer is broken off as Son crashes through the window asksing where Numbuh 1 is. Numbuh 4 goes at Son with a pair of G.U.T.B.U.S.T. but is defeated when Son blows Numbuh 4 into the wall with a small fireball. Numbuh 3 and 5 jump into two H.I.P.P.I.E.H.O.P.S and fire lasers. After imense firing there is a lot of smoke. Numbuh 3 and 5 jump out of the H.I.P.P.I.E.H.O.P and give each other a high five. Suddenly, two blasts of flame destroy the H.I.P.P.I.E.H.O.P. team. Numbuh 5 complains that that happens too much. Numbuh 2 comes in with two mustard guns and starts firing at Son. Son turns into eight clones and sends fireballs at Numhbuh 2 causing a explosion ending with a groaning buch of operatives. Son picks up Numbuh 5 and asks what happened to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 merely says the word, vacation. Son leaves Sector V, blasting through the window. ''Meet Tie Spy We then look at Tie Spy who just recently broke out of Arctic Prison and is going to visit Numbuh 1 at the treehouse. As he jumps inside the treehouse he notices that the meeting room in in ruins. Numbuh 2 suddenly come sup and mumbles something about Numbuh 1 in danger before falling into a loud sleep. Tie Spy is surprised and goes to Nigel right away and is surprised to find Son throwing his bolts at Nigel as he reflects them with his KULEWR. Tie Spy comes in and kncoks Son into the air with one of his moving ties. As Son looks back he notices Numbuh 1 and Tie Spy gone. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and Tie Spy are hiding inside the sewers. Numbuh 1 asks whats going on and Tie Spy repies saying that he's not sure. Numbuh 1 notices a sudden heat an suggests Tie Spy and him should move on. Tie Spy agrees as the two friends wonder about the enemy. Tie Spy claims that the boy has the powers of Father and looks like him. This leads Numbuh 1 into thinking that Father sent the demon boy after him to get revenge. Tie Spy agrees and Numbuh 1 asks how Tie Spy found him. Tie Spy recounts how he visited Sector V and discovered Nigel was in danger. Numbuh 1 then wonders if Tie Spy can fight off Son. Tie Spy thinks about it and never gives the answer. Its too obvious. Suddenly, Son arrives flying and knocks Tie Spy off balance. Tie Spy sends a tie arm to grab Son and push him against the wall. Son crashes into the wall and the tie throws him. Son sends a giant blast of blue fire and Nigel uses his rocket boots to escape and Tie Spy uses his tie arms to grab-and-run. Tie Spy tells Nigel to run on his rocket boots and tells him he'll be okay. A crazy Son flies in and Tie Spy kncoks him off balance with his tie arm. Tie Spy brings a tie down on Son crushing him through the ground making smoke. Tie Spy suddenly is defeated when Son sends a giant wave of fire, sending Tie Spy into the wall, like Father was. Tie Spy is groaning and Son flies up into the air to go at Nigel. Tie Spy awakens and jumps into the air, out of the sewer, and grabs Son and throws him into a building. Tie Spy then goes at the building with multiple lashes/ After all this, Son is still alive and sends Tie Spy into a tree where he gets his head stuck in a hole in the tree. return Nigel is in the air of the city now as Son chases after him. Numbuh 1 decides he can lose Son by flying in the ocean. Son keeps on going and throws fireballs at Nigel. Numbuh 1 almost gets hit. Numbuh 1 hits a tree in the park and Son lands. He's about to use a giant fireball when Numbuh 2 comes from the sky in a root suit shooting a giant root beer blast at Son knocking him into a tree. Numbuh 3 amd 5 come in in both, a G.O.G.O.G.O.R.I.L.L.A.. Numbuh 4 comes down also with a pair of G.U.T.B.U.S.T. and attempts to lunge at Son. Son dodges by flying but gets knocked down by Numbuh 2's root beer blast. Numbuh 3 throws a fist from the GOGOGORIILA and Son is sent into trees. Everybody is happy for a moment until a entire section of trees is burnt by Son who flies into the sky and growls. Son sends two bolts of fire at Nigel who shoots them back by batting them with his KULEWR. Son is kncoked off for a second until Tie Spy comes in and reveals a new weapon. His four ties coming out of his back begin to shoot lasers and Son is kncoked down. Everybody cheers! Suddenly, Son explodes into a fire kncoking everybody off the gorund and destroying all they're technology except for Tie Spy's ties and Numbuh 1's KULEWR> Numbuh 1 makes a run for it on his rocket boots and Son follows behind. Numbuh 2 comes in and shoots mutliple barrel shots at Son. All of them miss. Numbuh 2 turns around and asks if everyone is okay. Everyone is actually okay. Numbuh 3 asks if any of them have rocket shoes and nobody says yes. Numbuh 2 then sparks a idea. He asks the Sector V group if they have the Ultimate Weapon Signal. Tie Spy asks what the signal is. Numbuh 2 then looks sad. It doesn't matter. It's back on the moonbase. The Ultimate Weapon Numbuh 1 then remembers he has a back-up of the signal. He takes out the signal which is a little wooden box with a little red button. Suddenly, a sea gull steals it and drops it in the ocean. Numbuh 1 dives for it but Son is quicker. He reaches out and grabs the signal and burns it. He begins to laugh and then discovers that Numbuh 1 is gone. He looks around and then discovers something shocking. Numbuh 1 is trying to get the signal at the treehouse. Meanwhile, Sector V and Tie spy are searching around in the treehouse for the Ultimate Weapon when Numbuh 1 quickly comes in and tells the others to defend themeselves as Numbuh 1 is going to find the signal on his rocket boots. Son comes in and the toehrs begin to use giant cannons and shoot at Son. The hits stop Son for a few moments until he sends multiple fire bolts and destroys the cannons. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 finds the signal and presses it. Son comes in and sends Nigel back and takes the signal. Numbuh 1 tells Son its too late as the signal rains from the sky and a tiny weapon falls into Numbuh 1's hands. Its a water gun. It's the DOOMER (Dangerous Old Opposing Masterminded Entity Reversal) Numbuh 1 clicks it and a giant stream of energy shoots Son thrwoning him all the way into the ocean. The rest of the group come in and cheer and Numbuh 4 stops them from cheering as Son might come back whenever the group cheers. Tie Spy leaves and Numbuh 1 is looking at the Ultimate Weapon discovering the gun is only a water gun. Numbuh 5 still says the weapon defeated Son but Numbuh 1 still goes on and on how the weapon is patheic. Everybody groans. -End transmission